leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zero71193/Charyoji, Mr. Charisma
|date = (Month) (Day), (Year) |health = 50 |attack = 10 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 400 (+75) |mana = 220 (+65) |damage = 47 (+2.1) |range = 500 |armor = 10 (+2.4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.645 (+2.28%) |healthregen = 5 (+0.65) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.75) |speed = 335 }}Charyoji, Mr. Charisma is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds, restores mana based on 50% of the damage dealt, and deals 25% of the normal damage. Basic attacks in Saboteur stance work as normal. }} Nearby allied champions gain bonus health regeneration. Charyoji gains half of the bonus. |description2 = Upon activation, the bonus health regeneration is doubled, and allies also gain bonus armor and magic resistance for 8 seconds. The passive is lost while on cooldown. |leveling = health per 5 seconds |leveling2 = health per 5 seconds armor and magic resistance |cooldown = 16 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Nearby enemy champions gain decreased resource regeneration. |description2 = Target enemy champion is afflicted with grievous wounds and has their attack damage and ability power lowered for a short amount of time. |leveling = less resource regeneration per 5 seconds |leveling2 = seconds AD and AP reduction |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 525 }} }} Nearby allies gain increased gold generation. Charyoji only gains half of the bonus |description2 = Charyoji marks a nearby enemy champion, minion, pet, or neutral monster for 4 seconds. If an ally champion kills the marked target, they get more gold rewarded. Charyoji cannot gain the bounty himself. |leveling = gold per 10 seconds |leveling2= extra gold |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} Charyoji gains a spell shield, blocking an enemy ability. If it blocks an enemy ability, the resource cost is increased, and they are silenced for 2 seconds. |leveling = higher cost |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Nearby allies gain increased resource regeneration and cooldown reduction. Charyoji only gains half of the bonus. |description2 = Charyoji heals target allied champion and boosts their, as well as his own movement speed for 2.5 seconds. |leveling = resource regeneration per 5 seconds cooldown reduction |leveling2 = movement speed |cooldown = 20 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Charyoji's insult shocks enemy champions in a 50° cone in front of him, stunning them for 0.5 second, and then taunting them, forcing them to attack Charyoji and lowering their Attack Speed. |leveling = taunt duration attack speed reduction |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} }} He's desgined to be purely a support, buffing his allies and debuffing and otherwise annoying his enemies, with a dual stance mechanic similar to Jayce, Elise, and Nidalee. His kit wasn't super well thought out, and mostly it was just what I thought would work well for a support who uses words as his tool. He's a character I thought up for something completely different and I was wondering what it would be like if I League-ified him. Might try with others too. Thanks for any time you spend here. :) Category:Custom champions